Needing Her
by xxthepurplebeanbagxx
Summary: When Jade moves to New York, will Beck follow or will he move onto other girls? Test the unconditional love that binds Beck and Jade together. All Tori/Bori fans Do Not Read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey so this is my new story! It's kind of sad but I think it's good so you should read it.

Disclaimer I'm not Dan Schneider so . . .

Needing Her

BPOV

All I could think about there and then was the words 'Jade Elizabeth West.' Not her strengths, her weaknesses, her angelic voice; No. Just the thought of how beautiful her name sounded when I said it aloud and it echoed around the RV before returning to me; something she may never do.

'Jadelyn West.' The voices came back to me and whispered the name of my not-so-long lost love.

I missed her.

*Flashback*

'Babe, please don't cry,' she said to me, 'We'll be back together soon. I promise.'

We were both sobbing violently in the middle of the airport terminal.

'You can come with me if you want,' she smiled. I wasn't sure if she was joking or not. She saw me thinking about it and immediately started to glare at me, 'don't even think about it Oliver.'

'Well it was you who put the idea in-.' She looked like she wanted to kill me. We had already discussed how I couldn't possibly leave my life in LA just to go to New York with my girlfriend. I stopped, not wanting to ruin our perfect goodbye.

'I wouldn't dream of it Ms West' I said in an effort to appease her. The fire disappeared from her eyes after a final glare.

'Look babe. . . I'm sorry. I know you have to be at least a bit mad at me and I understand. I would never leave you if I didn't think it was worth it. But the job offer's too good. As soon as the shoot's over I'll be back. I promise.'

'I know you do…now. But what if you meet some handsome jock or something- and you stay.' I knew it was possible and I was never the kind of person who strays from the things he is scared of.

'I won't… I love you.'

'I love you too but-

She cut me off with a passionate kiss. What interrupted us was the loudspeaker. 'Now boarding flight 29A' Her flight.

*End Flashback*

A/N Don't worry. This is just the prologue. The other chapters will be longer and less sad I'd appreciate some feedback so I'll know if I should continue it or not.

Yours always

-C


	2. Missing Her

**A/N Hey guys. So this is the new chappie (idk why I said that) of my story. Thanks for the positive feedback for the first chapter; I really appreciate it. No Jade isn't a model although cool idea. I could do a story like that if you like. She's an actor (even though she's in school) and she has a movie shoot in NYC. **

**This chapter is a bit OOC so a warning is in order. Hope you enjoy it though.**

**Disclaimer Yes I am totally Dan Schneider and am super rich *voice dripping with sarcasm***

Missing Her

BPOV

There was a knock at my door. Probably Tori. Ever since Jade brok- ever since Jade left, she's been flirting incessantly. It turns out Jade was right about her. I wish she was here to tell me I told you so.

'Beck, it's Andre…We're worried… Open up.'

'Beck please open the door… I miss her too… it's Cat.'

'Is Tori there?' I asked suspiciously. I was not in the mood for her.

'Nope. It's just us.' Robbie's voice.

I walked to the window and peeped out. No Tori. I walked to the door and opened it. 'Hey guys.' I said blandly before collapsing on my couch, groaning.

'Becky, are you alright?' Cat asked.

'Yeah, Cat I'm fine…really.' I lied. Andre knew me better.

'Really 'cause it seems to me you're in a really tough place. It's 3pm on a Sunday (A/N Jade left on Saturday) and you're sitting in your RV in boxers and a vest hugging one of Jade's T-shirts. You were always this calm and collected Beck and quite frankly you're scaring us right now. Let us help you and you'll be over her before you know it.'

I was quiet for a moment. Then I exploded. 'How the hell could you say that Andre?! I DON'T WANT TO BE OVER HER. I never will! She's my soul mate and she's gone. And you want me to be over her? I'll die lonely if I have to but I will never marry anyone other than my beloved Jade! You can get a contract for all I care.' I finished my rant by collapsing and sobbing into my Jade T-shirt.

I heard a small figure collapsing next to me. I looked up and saw Cat with tears running down her face. 'Please don't cry B-beck. I d-don't like it when my f-friends c-cry.' Oh my God. I hate seeing her cry. I think of her as a sister and it breaks my heart to see her cry. So I pushed my pain down and gave her a smile.

'Yay Becky's happy again. Anyway. We have to go. We promised Tori we'd sto-.' She stuttered to a stop while looking over my shoulder nervously. I turned around to see Robbie making shushing motions to Cat. He stopped when I turned around.

'Anyway we have to go. We'll see you tomorrow, 'Andre said. 'If you bother to show up,' he muttered under his breath. I ignored his last statement and buried my head in my pillow. It still smelt like her. Am I a creep? (A/N Right now, yes) I heard the others leave and I mumbled a good-bye. I needed to think about whether I was going to school tomorrow.

*Sikowitz's class*

I decided to come to school today. Don't know why. Ever since I arrived girls have literally been stalking me. Like one followed me to the bathroom. Creepy, right? I miss Jade. I never realized how much I love her. I knew I loved her but I didn't realize that I love her so much that her departure would have such an effect on me. It's like I'm existing not living. She's a part o-

I was interrupted from my thoughts by my favourite teacher's arrival into the classroom. He simply walked into the room and sat on the chair on the stage. We watched him. He watched us. Then he yelled, 'Drive-by acting exercise. You're all stray dogs running from an alien overlord. And you can talk. GO!' The air was suddenly filled with woofs, growls and a yell of 'This is worse than the time the dog catchers caught me!' It was too much for me so I began to sneak out of class. Sikowitz would forgive me.

'Beckett,' Sikowitz's voice rang out above the dog noises. _Sikowitz still has the power to give detention_, I thought, _Crap._

'Come here and have a little chat with Daddy Sikowitz, dear Beckett.' _Oh boy. _'I understand that you miss Jadelyn. I myself once had to move away from a girl-' Sikowitz's words tuned into a long string of 'blahs' as he went on a rant that had nothing to do with my problem. 'Right my boy?'

'Yes ,sir,' I replied.

'Ok. I'm glad you understand. Run along now.'

'Um.. ok.' I took the opportunity and got the hell out of there. I went and sat in my red truck, cranked up the Bon Jovi and thought about my dilemma. I needed Jade in my life. I would have to go to New York and get her myself. But with what money? And what about school? And surely my parents wouldn't allow it. Jade will downright kill m-.' I was interrupted once again, this time by a knock on the glass of my RV. _My God, they don't want to let me think today. Who would want to talk to me n-_ Oh it's Tori.

With a weary sigh, I rolled down the window. 'What is it Tori?' I asked slightly harshly. A hurt expression came over her face. Right now I could care less. 'Um.. well, a few of us were going to go to Nozu's. Wanna come with?'

'I'm good.' I started to roll up the window but Tori stopped me.

'You ok, Beck? You seem kinda out of it right now.' _How the hell could she say this to me!? Wait I shouldn't be yelling at you_. 'How the hell could you say that to me Tori? Jade was my girlfriend of three years. THREE! And now she's gone. And I may never see her again. How do you think I feel Tori?!'

As I finished my second rant of as many days, another hurt look came over Tori's face soon to be replaced by one of anger. 'You don't need her Beck! How many times do I have to tell you that? She's no good for you, especially when you have me right next to you. She's mean, she's a gank; the horror of Hollywood. And you miss her? You would be so much better off with me. Why don't you understand that?'

Towards the end of her speech her voice had become wistful and longing. I looked at her in disgust. I couldn't even utter a word at her. We had been broke- I mean awy from each other for two days. Only! Tori was the gank. I didn't say any of this to her. I just revved my engine and started to drive off.

'I guess this means you're not coming to Nozu's?' she yelled after the truck. _No duh._

**A/N So as I said Beck is very OOC in this chapter. He'll get under control eventually. Hope you liked the chapter. Please tell me your opinions good or bad. **

**Yours Always**

**-C**


End file.
